Dinah Drake (Earth-1938)
Origin Dinah Drake lived in Gotham City all her life, born to two Irish immigrants. Her mother died in childbirth so Dinah was raised by her father, Richard. Richard was a police officer for the GCPD and wanted Dinah to follow in his footsteps. Dinah was always a very passionate girl. She took her training very seriously and looked forward to being an officer. This desire only grew after her father died of a heart attack when she was eighteen. However, despite being trained in serval types of combat as well as having excellent test scores, she was rejected by for being too "fragile". Dinah was outraged, feeling she had much more to give. Needing a job, she began working at a local floral shop. Soon, the Reily mob began running a protection racket in the neighborhood where Dinah worked. Dinah attempted to alert the police but, they didn't take her claims seriously. Dinah knew she needed to do something about the criminals. Dinah had an idea. If the criminals couldn't be brought down from the outside, then she would bring down from the inside. Taking inspiration from both superheroes and supervillains, Dinah made herself a costume and put on a blonde wig. She took the name Black Canary, as she thought she was the "canary in the coal mine" for the police. Dinah presented herself as hired muscle. Seamus Riley was skeptical but, was impressed by her fighting skills and hired her. She was placed at the Riley bar and was both a bartender and enforcer. After working for them for about a month, Dinah enacted her plan. She ambushed the leaders of the Riley mob at a meeting. When the police arrived, they found the leaders of the Riley mob tied up with tons of gathered evidence of their criminal dealings next to them. Dinah had finally found her calling in life. Cry of the Canary Dinah repeated the cycle with serval more mobs. However, she decided to leave Gotham since she was afraid criminals would start catching on to her. She moved to New York City and resumed her hero activities. While undercover she met a rather ditzy man named Johhny Thunder who unknowingly had a genie under his control. During her stay in New York, the villain known as Vandal Savage attacked the city. She fought alongside other heroes who came to aid New York. While she was able to fight against his soldiers, Dinah couldn't fight Vandal's magic. However, she did have an idea. She found Johnny Thunder and convinced him of magic. Johnny wished for Vandal's control of the Spear of Destiny to be broken. While it only lasted a minute, it gave Doctor Fate time to give a finishing blow to Savage. Dinah was invited to be part of the newly formed Justice Society of America. She happily accepted. Dinah became good friends with the other members, especially Ted Garcia, her sparring partner. As part of the JSA, she became a World Army member when the world as attacked by an alien army, often working with the strike force, known as Team 7. Near the end of the war, Dinah was part of a team sent to stop a nuke being launched at Earth. The bomb nearly went off but, Dinah turned it off in the nick of time. Retirement and the End After the war, Dinah decided to retire from hero work. She married a detective from New York, Quentin Lawerence(or as she called him, "Larry") Lance. They had two daughters, Dinah Laurel and Sara. She still kept in touch with the other JSA members. She even had Ted teach her children to fight, so they could protect themselves if they were in danger. Danger found them. JSA enemy Wotan had given their secret identities to serval villains. Dinah's husband and daughters were attacked by White Dragon while Dinah was out. Quentin was killed in the attack but, the girls were saved when Dinah Laurel's meta-gene activating from the stress. Dinah Laurel had knocked White Dragon out with a sonic scream by the time Dinah returned. Dinah became very protective of daughters. Unfortunately for her, the attack only made her daughters more eager to take over their mother's legacy. Sara and Dinah Laurel began going out as Black Canary, switching each night. This ended when Sara was nearly beaten to death while on the job. Horrified, Dinah forbid her daughters from becoming heroes. Sara ran away from home soon after healing from her injuries. Dinah Laruel defied her and went out as Black Canary during the Undertaking disaster that stuck Star City. Heartbroken, Dinah moved back to Gotham, running the florist shop where it all began. Sadly, the radiation from the nuke caused Dinah to develop cancer later in life. On her death bed, Dinah was reunited with Sara for the first time in years. Dinah gave both her daughters her blessing to carry on her legacy at last before passing away. Powers and Abilities Expert Combatant: '''Dinah is well-trained in boxing, karate, Muay Thai and capoeira. '''Acrobatics: Dinah was an excellent acrobat. Trivia -Dinah became Black Canary in 1973. -While in Gotham, Dinah went by Black Siren for a while to keep mob members from recognizing her when she offered to work for them. -She called her husband "Larry" because she joked that Quentin was too fancy for him.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Gotham City Residents (Earth-1938) Category:Expert Combatant